wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Reef
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: linear-gradient(to top, #111 28%, #333 82%),#000; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | .oOEclipseOo. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Skittishness |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Water |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Whale |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Blue-grey |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | ISFJ |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: linear-gradient(to top, #111 28%, #333 82%),#000; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 9 years old (18 dragon years) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Male |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | SeaWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | To not be "useless" |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Unstable |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Brooke, Caldar, Splash, Jewel, Parakeet, Gem |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | His father |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Swimming, reading, napping, his friends |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | His father, fighting, Talons of Peace |} |} NOTE: REEF IS MY ORIGINAL CHARACTER. IF I CATCH ANYONE PLAGIARIZING ANY OF MY ORIGINAL WORK ON THIS ARTICLE, YOU WILL BE BANNED. ANOTHER NOTE: THIS PAGE NEEDS TO BE REVAMPED Reef is a male SeaWing who has recently been exiled from the SeaWing kingdom. He is one of .oOEclipseOo.'s OCs. Description If you looked at Reef, he wouldn't exactly be the most eye-catching SeaWing out there. He's small and weak, and his allows him to hide from other dragons easily. He hangs his head low and lets his wings droop, and it often seems like he's trying to turn invisible like a RainWing can, especially in a large crowd. It would be so easy to overlook this poor dragon, but really, all he needs is some attention and love. His scales aren't some beautifully bright color nor are they the shiniest, but that's certainly not to say they're ugly. His scales are a smooth, pale jade green, lighter than many SeaWings' scales. They're more subdued than the vibrant shades of cobalt, emerald green, and viridian that can be found in his tribe. His underscales are a deep teal, the color of the darker, deeper parts of the ocean, too dark to be the color of the shallows yet too light to be the color of the water where the anglerfish live. His wing membranes are the same color as his underscales. His claws and horns are a metallic, shiny silver like they were made out of the mineral. His glow-in-the-dark scales and his eyes are a bright sea foam green that pop against the rest of his scales. Personality Reef is often very shy and mumbles when he speaks because he has low self-esteem. Ever since he was bullied for being puny as a hatchling, he thinks he's worthless and is very insecure. Reef is very secretive and will rarely let his emotions show through, but you can usually tell he's a bit depressed. He's very happy with his friends, though. Reef refuses to fight at almost all costs, only to protect his friends in very desperate situations (He isn't very good at it, either). He is kind, yet very serious most of the time, but he's very laid-back with his friends, as I mentioned before. Reef is very gullible, often making him a target for pranks. He is very skittish and gets scared quite easily. Reef can be a bit cowardly and isn't very open-minded. Everyone says he worries too much. Reef doesn't really get angry. The only way to get him angry is to threaten his friends or to see his friends make the same mistakes he made in the past. He is very selfless. He barely cares about his own life anymore, just his friends' lives, because Reef has lost nearly everything he has except his friends. Reef prefers to be alone, no matter how much he loves his friends. He hates meeting new people and prefers not to be comforted when he's upset (which happens to be most of the time). Biography Reef had a few other siblings when he was a hatchling, but he was the smallest one out of all his brothers and sisters. Most of them often teased him about being puny until his mother broke it up. As he got older, Reef worked harder than all of his brothers and sisters to try and prove to him that he wasn't worthless, but his siblings didn't stop picking on him. His self-esteem went downhill from there. He tried to be great, he could've been amazing too, if his bullying siblings hadn't crushed his hopes and dreams, even when he actually showed some potential back then. His only friend was one of his sisters, who soon died when she was stung by a sting ray. Reef was completely devastated, because once he lost his sister, he had nearly lost everything. Reef's father was a secret member of the Talons Of Peace, so when Reef grew up, he was made a member right away. He really didn't care about the Talons Of Peace, though. His father chose to force him into it and not his other siblings because he had the weakest will. On a summer night at midnight, he was supposed to meet up with others members of the Talons Of Peace. He was sneaking out of the SeaWing Kingdom when a guard caught him. The entire tribe soon discovered that he and his father were members of the Talons Of Peace, and they were both exiled. Everything Reef had was now gone. His hopes, dreams, potential, tribe, friends, and happy personality were all gone. His father went to join up with his fellow members in the Talons Of Peace, but Reef didn't want anything to do with the Talons Of Peace anymore. He ran away to the islands by the edge of the SeaWing kingdom to take shelter. By then he had lost hope in being great or important or anything his siblings said he could never be. He has recently met Splash, Caldar, Kel, and Brooke. Reef has finished a quest with them to visit a SkyWing dragon that cured Brooke's blindness. By then things were looking up for him. They recently finished up their quest in the Southern RainWing Kingdom, and after that, Reef followed Spectro, Parakeet, and Jewel through a NightWing wormhole that lead to the Nothern RainWing Kindgom. That is where he is currently, and that is where he is being taught how to fight by Zero so that he can protect his friends. During a training session with Zero, though, Reef accidentally injured her with his tail. Everyone else Reef was with paused to help her, and then Gem, a northern RainWing, spotted them and introduced herself. Reef got nervous about meeting new dragons and ran into the forest to hide. Gem went out to find him, scouting from the treetops, but the branch she was standing on broke, and she unknowingly landed right on top of Reef. He broke his ribcage because of this, and Gem is now using herbs to treat him. Abilities Reef has all the skills and abilities that an average SeaWing would have, expect he's slightly more adapted to land than most SeaWings are. He's a horrible fighter. Relationships Brooke- Reef thinks Brooke is a kind bubbly friend, even though he isn't much like her at all. Even though they have very different personalities, Reef thinks they have quite a lot in common. When Brooke asked Reef if he'd like to go on an adventure with her, he said yes, but he was hesitant because he doesn't really like adventures. He went on a quest with her to visit the oracle, a dragon who could cure Brooke's blindness. Caldar- At first Reef thought Caldar was a bit rude and obnoxious. His opinion on him has changed dramatically since then. Reef now thinks of him as a close friend, and he is envious of his toughness and braveness. Reef is grateful for the fact that Caldar always tries to cheer him up when he's upset. Kel- Even though Kel is a peculiar dragon to Reef, he thinks he'd be a good friend for him because of his quiet personality. He doesn't know him that well, though. At first he thought Kel was a NightWing and was terrified of him. He was a bit disappointed in Kel when he abandoned him and his friends. Now Reef realizes that Kel wouldn't make a great friend for him. Splash- When Reef first met Splash, Splash was chasing him through the ocean, so Reef doesn't exactly trust him. Since he doesn't know much about Splash though, he doesn't want to make any quick judgements. He is becoming Reef's friend very quickly, even though he doesn't know Splash that well. He now trusts Splash much more than he used to, and thinks of him as a close friend. Ventus- Reef was at first very curious about Ventus, him being a scavenger who could speak dragon, but now he isn't exactly that fond of him. Alex- Reef isn't that fond of Alex, either. Pippzy- Reef doesn't know Pippzy that well either, but he's already thinking of her as a good friend. Queen Dazzling- Reef despises Queen Dazzling. At first thought she was luring him into a trap in the RainWing kingdom, so he didn't trust her at all (Now he realizes Queen Dazzling is too stupid to lure him into a trap). He thinks she's really full of herself, but he'd never say that directly to her face, her being a queen and all. Jewel- When Reef first met Jewel, he was in awe of meeting a princess and tried to act his best around her. Soon though, he thought of her as more of a friend rather than royalty that you should bow down to. He gets along with her pretty well. Parakeet- Reef doesn't know much about this RainWing but he thinks that he's somewhat nice. Reef is a bit irritated by the fact that Parakeet spied on him, though. Queen Coral- Reef doesn't hate ''Queen Coral, even if she did exile him. He understands it was his fault for being in the Talons Of Peace in the first place. Reef is absolutely terrified of her, though. Zero- Reef hasn't known Zero very long, but he gets along with her very well. He likes to think of her as a close friend and is very grateful for her fighting lessons. Reef is almost completely unaware of Zero's shape-shifting abilities and thinks she is just a regular RainWing. She's one of the reasons he doesn't like snakes, though. Gem- Reef doesn't know Gem that well, but they had a rocky start. Reef ran away from Gem when being introduced to her, and hid in the forest. Gem went out to find him (along with Jewel), scouting for him in the treetops above. When she was unknowingly above Reef's head, the branch she was on snapped and she fell on Reef. Because of this, Reef was unsure what to think of her at first, but is getting to know her better, and thinks of her as a friend. He no longer feels shy around her and is very close with her. He is in a relationship with her. Trivia *Reef's scales were originally going to be lime green. *Reef is 9 years old. (18 in dragon years) *Reef ''loves peppermint. He also loves chocolate. *Reef is very easily weirded out. *Reef doesn't like snakes. Gallery Reef.png|Reef as a cat 13748543805700.png|Some Reef x Gem art by Stuffed Reef chibi.png|Reef chibi. Credit to Lightning for the base. Reef ref. sheet.jpg|Reef's headshot and reference sheet by.oOEclipseOo. Reef sw.png|Reef. By Solar. Reef 1.png|Awesome picture of Reef by Snow! ReefxGem 1.png|Reef x Gem art by Snow! SeaWingBase.png|A typical SeaWing. Art by Joy Ang. Category:Males Category:SeaWings Category:Content (.oOEclipseOo.) Category:Characters